


Once Again

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Resolution post Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “You’re ok, aren’t you?”The voice comes from behind Usopp, but he doesn’t have to turn and look. Luffy is peering just around the frame of the door with a foot barely pushed between to keep the door open. The intensity of the afternoon has worn off, leaving the crew to settle back into their places while they explore their new ship.Footsteps echo overhead and with the sound comes a simple comfort. Sounds almost like it did when they were aboard the Merry.Merry.She’s gone now, along with a piece of Usopp that he would rather not acknowledge, but it’s still gone all the same.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintdevour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdevour/gifts).



> Happy holidays to Eastdemons on tumblr! This is for your backup santa gift, and god, I was so pleased to be able to write some Usolu for you. You are very big brained.

“You’re ok, aren’t you?” 

The voice comes from behind Usopp, but he doesn’t have to turn and look. Luffy is peering just around the frame of the door with a foot barely pushed between to keep the door open. The intensity of the afternoon has worn off, leaving the crew to settle back into their places while they explore their new ship. 

Footsteps echo overhead and with the sound comes a simple comfort. Sounds almost like it did when they were aboard the Merry. _Merry._ She’s gone now, along with a piece of Usopp that he would rather not acknowledge, but it’s still gone all the same. 

“Ahhhh, Luffy. I’m fine, I’m fine.” Usopp sighs, ruffling his hair. He’s let it down onto his shoulders, but the top is still pressed tight against his head with the salt of today. Whether that be from sweat or the sea, it doesn’t matter, because in many ways it’s holding him in place. Looking back, he spots Luffy still hovering in the in between, eyes searching for something. “Are you ok? I mean, with everything?” 

Luffy perks up at the question and steps fully inside. 

His sandals slap against his feet with every step towards him and it makes Usopp smile. They were apart for such a short time in the grand scheme of things, yet something like this tugs at him, like he hasn’t heard it in years. _It could’ve been forever._ His heart thuds a little harder, just once, and Usopp swallows it back down. 

When Luffy stops, it’s right behind Usopp’s back and he rocks on his heels for a moment before falling to the ground with his legs crossed. The floor doesn’t creak under him when he does that. Instead, all Usopp can hear is the soft huff that slips from Luffy’s mouth as he settles. 

“I’m great! We got a new nakama, a new ship, and away from gramps safe and sound.” Luffy beams, teeth showing as he smiles. His shirt is different than before, and Usopp is grateful for that. To see Luffy again in that red — 

“Everyone else? How are they about, ah, hm.” Usopp tries to put the words together but they don’t sound right coming from his mouth. He knows that everyone is glad to have him back. He knows that everything is ok now. Still, it eats at him, just a little. “Me?” 

Luffy tilts his head along with his upper body, and his hat slides from his back to rest on his shoulder, “You? Usopp, you came home, it’s ok.” 

_Came home._

In a way that’s true, he did come home. After everything that happened during the past week, Usopp was unsure of that fact entirely. Having paced outside their place for over an hour, wondering just how things would go down for him to rejoin, when they turned off the lights a part of him did as well. 

“Yeah. I guess I did, thank you.” Usopp mumbles, hands folding and refolding his bandana. 

Luffy reaches out, fingers curling around Usopp’s shoulder and in his hold Usopp freezes. They touched earlier, with their hands meeting for him to be pulled aboard, but that was adrenaline filled. Nothing felt like anything in that moment except for something that rivals ecstasy. He’s warm. 

“Usopp.” 

Usopp turns to look back at Luffy again and when their eyes meet his stomach drops. Gone is the shine from his captain’s eyes, and in its place is a cold brown. It’s direct and something too close to a look he received not too long ago. Usopp’s stomach churns under the weight, and when he opens his mouth to respond, no words come out. 

How Luffy could be the one to finally shut him up, he isn’t sure, but it’s a feat all on its own. 

“No more.” Luffy says, fingers tightening on Usopp’s shoulder. His eyes shake, just a little in their gaze, and tears try to collect in his eyes. “No more of this. Understand?” 

Usopp nods, slow with resolve, and reaches up to place his hand over Luffy’s. 

“I understand...Captain.” He doesn’t usually call Luffy that, but now it feels different. The word weighing heavy in his chest, but it turns light as Luffy smiles again. “I’m happy to be able to call you that again. Is that stupid?” 

Luffy leans forward and presses a kiss onto Usopp’s forehead. It’s quick and warm, like the man himself, and like a struck match Usopp sets aflame. Luffy smiles against his skin before breaking the contact, and a soft snicker slips from his lips. 

“Not stupid at all. I’m happy to call Usopp my sniper again. No one else would do it like you, I know it.” Luffy grins and leans forward to place another kiss. His hand releases from Usopp’s shoulder and pulls around to hold his other arm, tucking Usopp into his chest. “Though, there was this really cool guy, Sogeking. I wish you could’ve met him.” 

Usopp bites back a smile while hiding in the fold of Luffy’s shirt, and pulls back once he’s composed. Finally, Luffy’s eyes are glistening again. Those same starry filled irises that made him follow the man in the first place. The ones that as he stared down at his battle with Lucci, he wasn’t sure if he would see again. 

So many moments that Usopp nearly lost have passed him quickly, almost taking him along with them. But he stood his ground, feet firm into the earth beneath him and fought. How proud would his father be for that? He isn’t sure if he cares. 

“ _Ohhhh, yeah?_ Tell me about him.” Usopp croons, taunt laced in his words. “Who is this ‘Sogeking’ that nearly took my spot?” 

Luffy laughs, head thrown back and the sound echoing in the room makes Usopp’s heart flutter. It’s part of why he loves telling stories, he loves to hear that laugh. Luffy catches his breath, letting his head fall, and when he looks back at Usopp, he shakes it. “No! He couldn’t do that. He could do a lot, but he couldn’t do that.” 

Usopp smiles, mind more at ease than it’s been the whole week and the weight that sat unknowingly on his shoulders slides off. It does not lie on the floor, nor does it take up any space, because it’s gone now, and he knows he’ll never feel it again. 


End file.
